The present disclosure relates to an assembly process for use in, but not exclusively limited to, pick and place of very small display element(s) that need to be transferred from an initial substrate to a receiving substrate using a pick-up and transfer process.
To populate a display with very small light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as micro-LEDs, there may be a need to transfer the LEDs from the native substrate on which they have been manufactured to a target substrate that forms part of a display, or “display substrate.” Such small semiconductor devices may be assembled with a defined separation distance between them or closely packed together on the target substrate. Because of the small size of these devices (e.g., smaller than 49×40 μm2), conventional pick and place techniques are unsuitable.